


Unravel

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, M/M, Male Bonding, Military, One Shot, Parallels, Past Tense, Post-Season/Series 03, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They still had to burn the pages of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

"I just want you to know that you were never alone."

Ultra Magnus wasn't sure if he heard that properly. He turned to Optimus, who held a firm gaze towards him; he was certain that what he said was true.

More often than not, it wasn't surprising that Optimus showed his appreciation for his team with very carefully picked words. After all, after what they all had been through together, they weren't sure if they would hear anything like that again.

The commander himself especially didn't think he would hear those words so soon.

"Optimus, I did not think that I was. I do not think so now. But I must admit…there were times."

"We have all felt such uncertainty during this conflict, commander. Even I have felt it. I am not as mighty as many think I am." Optimus continued, putting a servo upon Ultra Magnus' shoulder. The weight, just then, was one that could be shared between them; it was not to be carried alone.

"When you put it into that perspective, I believe that makes two of us." The commander responded, a small smile upon his faceplates.

"You're a part of this team, commander. We all are." Optimus replied, smiling back.

Ultra Magnus paused before he responded with, "Thank you, Optimus. Hearing that reassures me. Very much so."

Both the Prime and the commander still had many fates ahead of them. In the meantime, they still had to burn the pages of the past. Soon they would find what tomorrow would unravel.


End file.
